Doc McStuffins
How Doc McStuffins joined the Tourney The series chronicles a six-year-old (ten-year-old in Tourney 2) girl named Dottie "Doc" McStuffins who decides she wants to become a doctor like her mother. She pretends to be a doctor by fixing toys and dolls. When she puts on her stethoscope, toys, dolls, and stuffed animals come to life and she can communicate with them. With help from her stuffed animal friends - Stuffy, Hallie, Lambie and Chilly - Doc helps toys "feel better" by giving them check-ups and diagnosing their illnesses with "The Big Book of Boo Boos". How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Doc McStuffins: *Play 482 Versus Mode matches. *Using Doctor Strange, finish Classic-Adventure Mode without continuing. For both requirements, the player will have to fight McStuffins at Doc's Clinic. Upon defeating her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use soon to be medical doctor, Doc McStuffins!" She will be seen right of Punky, left of Phoenix, above Lugia, and below Bruce. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Reads a medical file. After the announcer calls his name McStuffins looks at her medical report then at the zooming camera saying "Having a checkup reminds me of my backyard clinic, in home...". Special Attacks Stethoscope Blast (Neutral) McStuffins fires a bullet from her stethoscope. Dash Punch (Side) McStuffins dashes forward and punches. Elevate (Up) McStuffins is elevated by an invisible platform. Down special McStuffins places a bomb trap, similar to the Motion Sensor Bomb, below her feet. If anyone besides McStuffins touches this trap, the trap will explode and send her opponents flying hard. Hyper Stethoscope Blast (Hyper Smash) Same as Stethoscope Blast, except with more bullets. McStuffins Finale (Final Smash) Based on Skullomania's Street Fighter EX3 Meteor Combo, McStuffins poses then runs to her opponent. If she connects, she attacks seven times. Each time you see a shot of McStuffins causing pain to the opponent. The last one with a laser being fire. At the end, the opponent drops behind McStuffins as she poses saying "The Doc is invincible!" Victory Animations #McStuffins points at her clapping opponents saying "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a tiger by his toe. If he hollers, let him go, eeny, meeny, miny, moe." and when she is done, she points at the camera. #*McStuffins points at her clapping opponents saying "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a tiger by his toe. If he hollers, let him go, eeny, meeny, miny, moe." and when she is done, she points at the camera and says "This isn't a peep show, Alisa!". (Alisa victories only) #McStuffins checks the Big Book of Boo-Boos then says "You know, I think the fairest thind to do is...". #*McStuffins checks the Big Book of Boo-Boos then says "You seem to have super-mean-itis. Is that why you're being mean to everyone?". (Ganryu/Zero-Two/Zekrom/Emmy/Zess T. victories only) #*McStuffins checks the Big Book of Boo-Boos then says "Looks like you have soldier-down-tosis!". (Sgt. Kilrain victories only) #McStuffins walks up and reaches out her hand saying "Thanks for trying, guys... I'm just, gonna try and get some sleep...". On-Screen Appearance McStuffins walks to her point and puts her stethoscope on announcing "Tonight, I'm going on my first sleepover!". Special Quotes *And it's gonna be super fun! (When fighting Alisa or Sgt. Kilrain) *Oh no! I can't get my arms out! (When fighting Devil Jin, any Sailor Scout, any member of the 54th Massachusetts, Col. Joshua, Lt. Gen. Longstreet, Big-Zam, Azazel, Cable, Mokujin, Beast, Onslaught, or Taskmaster) *I think we all feel kinda melty today. (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Shin) *Not that I'm counting. (When fighting Batgirl) *I don't even know if I can sleep! I just... Zzzzz... (When fighting Captain Marvel) *Santa has it covered. (When fighting Catwoman) Trivia *McStuffins shares her French voice actress with Alisa Bosconovitch, Wonder Red, Bloom, Viola, Amy Sorel, Julia Chang, Asuka Kazama, Natsu, Tira, Ellen, and Seong Mi-na. *Doc McStuffins has slept many times in her source television show, but the first time she snored was in A Very McStuffins Christmas. She would snore again in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel when attacked by a certain move, such as the singing of Jigglypuff, as well as in her intro quote against Captain Marvel where the latter character yells "SHAZAM!" to stop her from falling asleep. She makes a cameo appearance in Dr. Leonard H. McCoy's FMV opening snoring, regardless of whether or not she is unlocked. *Unless players count Dr. Bosconovitch from Tekken, Doc McStuffins is the only medical doctor in all of the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series to not have any "I'm a doctor" moments, even in the sequel. Despite this, in the Sound Player of both games, if players listen to sound files 32 to 42 (sound files 35 to 45 in Tourney 2), players will find many unused "I'm a doctor" moments from Doc McStuffins. *The other toys in Doc's clinic appear as background characters in the Doc's Clinic stage, which is unlocked right after Doc McStuffins is unlocked. These toys also appear as non-playable characters in the Doc's Classic Mode cutscenes. *The Doc's rival is a character made exclusively for Gettysburg, specifically Sgt. Kilrain. In Tourney 2, she gets a second rival, and her second rival is Harley Quinn. Category:Doc McStuffins characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney